


Space

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [11]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: What happens after 3x14, after a few days of space.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:17 AM for me, I finished the episode when it came out yesterday at 10pm and wanted to write a fic but didin't have ideas and this one came to me as I was falling asleep, so I'm sorry if it sucks

Carina texted once the morning after it happened. It was a simple, 'good morning' text, but she had been left on read. She wasn't too upset about it though. Maya was angry and sad and feeling everything and Carina just wanted to be there for the blonde as much as she could.

The next day, Carina texted Maya another good morning text and asked if they were still on for dinner. They had been planning on having dinner at Carina's place for months now, and Carina had been genuinely excited, but Maya just left her on read again.

After texting her multiple times during the day, asking about dinner and how Maya was, but never getting a response, Carina assumed she should still make dinner. Maya may be mad, but she'd text Carina if she wasn't gonna go... right?"

Carina made them a beautiful dinner, she set the table nicely, put on her nicest set of lingerie (hoping for lots and lots of hot make up sex), and by 6:50 she was ready for their 7 o'clock date.

Carina sighed, and finished her third glass of wine before switching to something a little harder. It was 9:30 and Maya didn't even bother to text her; she just didn't show up. Carina got what Maya was going through, but the blonde was being an ass. Carina texted Maya and was gonna be rude, going off about how Maya missed their date, but instead she just said 'goodnight' before cleaning up and going to bed.

The next morning, when Carina woke up and she still had been left on read she got mad and decided she wouldn't text Maya again unless Maya texted her first.

A little less than a week later, Carina was standing outside Maya's apartment, she had an empty backpack on her shoulders and was playing with all of her keys, pondering whether or not she should use the one to Maya's apartment. Carina sighed as she unlocked the apartment door and walked in. She didn't see any sign of Maya so, hoping the blonde wasn't there, she just kept walking to the bedroom.

Maya was laying on the bed, doing nothing, she was in her own head. "Carina, what are you doing here?" Maya asked, rudely, when she noticed the Italian. Carina continued walking to the dresser as she sighed. "I am going to take my clothes home. I need some of these outfits for work, and you don't want me here, so I need the clothes at my apartment," Carina explained. 

"Are you ever gonna be back?"

"Will I ever be invited back?"

"Well, maybe not because it feels like you're breaking up with me."

"I just need some clothes."

Carina packed up her clothes and Maya didn't say another word. Carina stood up and looked at the blonde. There was so much she wanted to say, but she just closed her mouth again instead of speaking.

She was walking out when she thought for a moment and turned back around, "I'll wait Maya, just text or call when you're ready."

\----------------------------------------

Maya felt terrible. She felt terrible about everything. She felt terrible about the situation, about snapping at Carina, but she knew that if she replied to any of the texts the brunette sent they would have a conversation. What if the conversation went bad? What if Carina broke up with her? She wouldn't survive that.

She thought it was gonna happen, but you can barely call what happened a conversation. Carina didn't text her again. She missed the Italian. A lot.

The next day, Maya got drunk. Really drunk. She really missed the doctor, so she did what every rational drunk would do. She got into a cab and went to Carina's apartment. She forgot to bring anything except some cash for the cab. She had no keys, no phone, no wallet, no identification, she was doing great.

She knocked on the door, and realized what a bad idea this was, but she could barely stand up plus she didn't have money so she couldn't get home. She knocked on the door again and heard an impatient groan, "Sto arrivando!" (on my way). 

A few seconds later, the door opened and Carina's eyes went wide when she saw the blonde. Maya casually checked Carina out, the brunette was wearing short shorts and a tight tank top. "Youlookreaaally pretitity," The blonde began, not able to speak properly. Carina scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You're drunk." Carina started to close the door, but Maya stopped it with her hand. "Pleashe, Car," Maya begged. Carina scoffed again before nodding and walking in, the drunk blonde close behind her. 

"I wasn't abused," Maya said, her words were kind of slurred, but Carina could easily tell what she was saying. Maya watched as the confused doctor shrugged, "You can have the bed, Maya, I'll sleep out here." "I wasn't abused!" Maya exclaimed more forcefully. "I wasn't! My dad is nothing like yours, I wasn't abused!" Maya tried to tell the brunette who visibly flinched before her face turned cold at the mention of her dad. "Go to bed, Maya," Carina warned. "I wasn't abused!" Maya basically yelled.

"Okay! Sure! You weren't abused! Now go to sleep!" Carina loudly replied. Maya sighed, "Can you join me?" Carina sighed and nodded, though her face still cold.

Maya immediately put her head on Carina's chest when they lied down. "Iwasn'tabusedIwasn'tabusedIwasn'tabused," Maya repeated over and over again. "Okay, you weren't," Carina said softly, kissing Maya's head and stroking her blonde hair. Maya repeated it the whole night, neither of them got any sleep, and if it proved anything to Carina it proved she was definitely in the habit of fixing broken people.

**Author's Note:**

> 3:15Am done editing and gonna post so it was quick and not my best but I'm sleepy so this is what you get. Thanks for reading!


End file.
